


The Happiest Place on Earth

by newbuddiefan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Family Day out, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Some Fluff, little angsty, some flirting, some light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbuddiefan/pseuds/newbuddiefan
Summary: Eddie is taking Christopher to Disneyland for the first time and invites Buck along. What starts out as a fun day out leads to an open conversation between Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I was meant to be going to Disneyland next month but the rona happened and I'm in my feels about it. Instead of me going, I made Eddie take Buck and Christopher. There are some inconsistencies relating to the park but I rolled with it. This is also longer than I though it would be but please enjoy!

“What do you mean you’ve never been to Disneyland? You’re the biggest kid I know!” Hen said, shocked at the words that had just came out of Evan Buckley’s mouth.

It was nearing the end of their Friday shift and the 118 were discussing weekend plans. Chimney was going away with Maddie, Hen was planning a weekend full of movies and games with Karen, Denny and Nia, while Bobby was staying at home to work on some maintenance projects. Eddie had decided that it was finally time for Christopher to see the most magical place on earth, Disneyland.

“I’ve just never been,” Buck shrugged, “Never had anyone to go with and it would feel kinda weird to go alone, you know, with me being a grown man.”

“You are like twelve, max,” Chimney laughed before Buck threw a ball of scrap paper at him.

“Point proven,” Eddie said with a chuckle of his own.

“Any way, this isn’t about me. How does Christopher feel about going? I bet he’s super excited to see Galaxy’s Edge now that he’s obsessed with Star Wars,” Buck said with wide eyes.

“Uh yeah he is,” Eddie replied, but he was only half listening as Buck rambled on some more about the new rides.

Buck had been the one to show Christopher the first Star Wars movie a couple months ago. Eddie had been on night shift and unfortunately had no one to watch his son. He was going to ask Buck to swap shifts with him but instead, the other man had offered to take Chris. The two of them always had a special bond but since the tsunami, Buck become a hero to Chris. He looked up to him and Eddie couldn’t have asked for a better role model for his son.

Since that night, Christopher had become hooked on the movies, insisting that they watch the rest of the series. But he only wanted to do so with Buck. So, they had instituted a weekly movie afternoon. Buck would come over on a Sunday for lunch and afterwards, the three of them would fall onto the couch to watch the next installment.

“Buck, why don’t you come?” Eddie asked, interrupting his best friend who was still talking about Disneyland.

“Really?” Buck was shocked, “I don’t know, I thought this was a family thing. I don’t want to interfere with that.”

“But you are family,” Eddie argued, ignoring the look Hen, Chimney and Bobby shared after he spoke. He knew exactly what they were thinking. “It only makes sense. You’ve watched all the movies with Chris. He would love it if you came. If anything, I feel like I’m going to be the third wheel.”

“Okay, but only if you’re sure?” Buck asked, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Of course. It will be fun. I’ll buy you a dole whip.”

“Guess I’m going to Disneyland!” Buck clapped his hands once with a wide smile, “What’s a dole whip?”

“You’ll find out,” Eddie promised.

As the clock ticked over to the next hour, the team made their way downstairs to the change rooms. Once done, Buck fell into step with Eddie as they walked out of the station and to the staff car park, his shoulder occasionally bumping against Eddie’s.

“You didn’t have to invite me tomorrow, I don’t want the invitation to be an obligation,” Buck said quietly.

There was a long list of things Eddie loved about Buck (not that he would ever tell him) but one of his favourites was the way that such a young, cocky, handsome man was so insecure when it came to certain things. He loved that with a few reassuring words, the self-pity Buck was wallowing in about whether he did something right on a call, or if he said the wrong thing to Christopher with his zero experience with kids, he could make him feel better. It made Eddie’s heart speed up when he’d watch the other man bashfully smile from some encouraging words.

“Buck, please,” Eddie stopped walking, Buck doing the same thing. He reached over to put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I _want_ you there. There is no obligation. I actually feel so stupid that I didn’t think to invite you earlier.”

And there it was, that half smile of Buck’s. The same one that made Eddie’s heart beat a little faster.

“What time will you pick me up?” Buck asked as Eddie’s hand slipped off his shoulder and down his arm. He’s really been hitting the gym more often, Eddie thought as his hand lightly gripped Buck’s bicep. Eddie sensed movement, his eyes making their way to Buck’s now cocked head.

“Eight am,” Eddie managed to get out, yanking his arm away from Buck. “I want Chris to have a full day there and this way, depending on traffic, we should be able to make it for opening.”

“I’ll be ready at 7:59,” Buck joked.

“You better. If you’re late, I’ll leave without you.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Test me,” Eddie laughed.

They reached the car park and said their goodbyes, Eddie reminding Buck one more time that he needed to be ready at eight. The drive home was filled with anticipation for tomorrow. Instead of being nervous about Christopher and whether this would be a fun day out for him, he was on edge about Buck. The three of them did a lot together, movie afternoons, park visits, dinners out. But this felt different, it felt like a test to Eddie and he didn’t know why.

Eddie arrived home to Carla helping Christopher with his homework. Eddie hugged his son hello and took a seat next to him at the dining room table.

“I hear you’re going to Disneyland tomorrow, Chris has talked nonstop about it all afternoon,” Carla said to Eddie and he smiled adoringly at the boy.

“Yes we are, gonna go check out the Star Wars rides and then everything else.”

“I wish Buck was coming, I think he’d like to see it with us,” Christopher said sadly. Eddie felt a pang of remorse, even Chris had thought to include Buck in this day trip.

“Well, what if I told you he was,” Eddie told his son.

“Really?” Christopher’s face lit up, his smile beaming.

“Yep, he’s going to come with us!”

“Yes!” Christopher exclaimed, making Carla and Eddie share a smile.

“I better get going, date night with the husband,” Carla said to Eddie and he nodded, standing up along with her to walk her to the front door.

“Bye Christopher, don’t forget to get me a souvenir!” Carla called out.

“I won’t, bye Carla!”

“I’ll see you Monday, thanks again.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to thank me? I should be thanking you for this job. Actually I should thank Buck. Speaking of Buck,” Carla teased, “Enjoy your family day out tomorrow.”

“Carla, stop. We’re just friends,” Eddie said but even he couldn’t believe his lie. He had thought on many occasions that there could be something more between him and his best friend, but he always brushed it off. He told himself that he was seeing things when he’d catch Buck giving him lingering looks, those blue eyes staring out from under long lashes, or that those shoulder bumps when they walked and knee grazes in the truck were accidental.

“Friends, sure,” Carla laughed, “You forget that I knew him when he was with Abby. He really loved her, she changed him. But you Eddie, you’ve turned that man’s world upside down and you don’t even know it. Enjoy Disneyland!”

Eddie watched as Carla made her way out the door and down his front path. He was still standing there as she drove off, giving him a small wave. Was she right? Had he unknowingly changed Buck somehow? As usual, Eddie brushed it off. He didn’t need this in his head right now, not when he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

As Buck has promised, he was ready before eight am. Eddie pulled up outside his apartment building at 7:55 and Buck was sitting outside, playing around on his phone. Eddie beeped the horn and Buck looked up, a smile breaking on his face. He bound down the driveway and jumped into the passenger’s seat of the truck.

“What are you wearing?” Eddie asked him and Buck looked down at his shirt. It was navy blue with palm leaves on it, the character of Stitch making appearances in various places.

“This is my only Disney shirt. Maddie bought it as a joke because I used to love Lilo and Stitch as a kid. I wanted to move to Hawaii to be a surfer and find my own alien friend. You don’t like it?” Buck asked, self-conscious now.

“I didn’t say that,” Eddie back tracked, “I just wasn’t expecting it. I like it, brings out your eyes.”

“Uhh, thank you.”

Buck’s cheeks had gone pink and Eddie assumed they were a perfect match to his own. He couldn’t believe he’d said that out loud. Instead of questioning it, Buck turned around in his seat to greet Christopher. There was only little traffic on the road so the three of them reached the park in record time. Eddie parked and together they all caught the transport bus to the park’s entry.

“Do we need to line up for tickets?” Buck asked and Eddie shook his head.

“No, I bought them online last night.”

“Let me know how much I owe you.”

“Nothing, my treat.”

“Eddie, I’m not going to let you pay for me. Give me a price,” Buck insisted but Eddie wasn’t going to falter. Buck was always doing nice things for him and his son, the least he could do was treat the man to a day out.

“You can buy us lunch and we’ll call it even,” Eddie bargained.

“But that-,”

“Buck,” Eddie said, his voice stern, “It’s fine.”

Buck gave him a sheepish smile as they headed towards the disability entrance with Christopher. They made their way into the park, Christopher hobbling between the two of them on his crutches. Buck sat with him as Eddie visited guest services for a disability access service card for the three of them. While he wanted his son to feel normal, he also didn’t want him to have to wait in long lines all day.

Buck looked up at Eddie as he made his way back over to where the two of them were sitting, his eyes squinting in the strong sun.

“So,” he said, “Chris has decided that the first thing we need to do is get Mickey ears.”

“Matching ones!” Christopher exclaimed and Buck smiled down at him.

“Sorry, matching Mickey ears,” Buck corrected.

“Sounds like a good plan, let’s go.”

Eddie held his hand out for Christopher as they stood up. He took it and Buck grabbed the crutches. As they made their way into the first gift shop they saw, Christopher dragged Eddie to the ear section.

“Which ones are we getting?” Eddie asked and Chris pursed his lips. After a solid minute, he pointed to the plain Mickey ears with the blue sorcerer’s hat.

“Those ones please.”

Buck took a pair off the display, popping them on Christopher’s head as the boy giggled.

“What do we think, Eds? Are these it?”

Eddie looked down at his smiling son and nodded, “I think they are.”

Buck picked up two more, handing one to Eddie and placing the other on his head.

“How do I look?” Buck joked.

“Smarter,” Eddie teased.

Buck’s eyes narrowed at him but Eddie could tell he wasn’t offended. They headed over to the register with their ears, Buck pulling his wallet out before Eddie could say no.

“This is my treat,” he said, ruffling Christopher’s hair a little.

“Is this your first time at Disneyland?” the young woman behind the register asked Chris.

“Yep. It’s also his first time too,” Chris replied, his hand reaching out to touch Buck’s arm.

“Well, what do you know, I’ve got two first time visitor buttons right here!”

She reached under the counter and pulled out two buttons, handing one to Chris and the other to Buck. They thanked her as Buck completed the transaction and Eddie helped Christopher pin his button to his shirt.

“Have a great day! I’m sure your dads will make it a special one!”

Buck looked over at Eddie who was temporarily stunned at this turn of phrase. Eddie went to tell her they weren’t a couple but Buck interjected.

“Thank you, we will.”

Buck ushered Eddie and Chris out of the store, handing each of them a pair of ears while he did. Once outside, Eddie turned to Buck.

“Why didn’t you tell her we weren’t together?”

“Uhh, I don’t know. It was just easier. You aren’t mad, are you?” Buck asked, a worried look on his face.

“No, I just… why would she assume that?”

“I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve been mistaken for a couple,” Buck shrugged, “I guess I don’t deny it because it makes people think Christopher is my son and while I know he’s not, he’s the closest I’ll probably ever get to having a kid. That’s wrong of me, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just glad to be a part of his life, he’s an amazing little dude.”

“Buck,” Eddie sighed, letting out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, “Don’t be sorry. He looks up to you so much. Hell, even he jokes you’re his other dad. And don’t beat yourself up over the kid thing, one day in the future there might be little Evan Buckley’s running around.”

Eddie had tried to end on a lighter note but instead, Buck just looked dejected. It was only a flicker, the way Buck’s eyes glanced yearningly at him that Eddie was sure it must have been his imagination.

“Yeah… maybe,” Buck said sadly.

“Dad, Buck, put your ears on!”

The two men looked down at Christopher, his set of ears perched on the top of his head.

“Sorry Chris,” Eddie said, placing his ears on his own head, “Better?”

“Yes! Can we take a picture of the three of us? For Carla?”

“Of course!” Eddie replied.

Buck and Eddie crouched down to Christopher’s level; Eddie’s arm extended to take a photo of the three of them. He took a few, some of them smiling and some pulling silly faces. The pure joy on Christopher’s face was giving Eddie a high and the kid hadn’t even been on rides yet.

“Okay, now that’s done, are we ready for Galaxy’s Edge?” Eddie exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Both Buck and Christopher exclaimed.

“Great, now I’ve got two kids to watch today.”

“That hurt,” Buck clutched his chest feigning hurt, “Plus, it’s Disneyland! We’re all big kids today.”

Eddie shook his head but couldn’t help but smile. The three of them headed off to the new land, Eddie watching in awe as his son pointed out different things, taking note of rides he wanted to go on once they’d finished the Star Wars ones.

Once they reached Galaxy’s Edge, Christopher was buzzing with excitement. Eddie had seen his son excited before but the glee was radiating out of his body. Buck had taken it upon himself to be the photographer, snapping pictures of Chris and Eddie but the kid had demanded Buck be in them as well. With the disability access services card, the trio were able to bypass the endless lines and get on the rides quickly. Afterwards, a trip to Savi’s Workshop saw both Buck and Christopher leaving with custom lightsabers. Matching of course.

They had made it through half the park and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. While the park was busy, it was still on the quieter side, the crowds not as large as the last time Eddie had been here with Shannon all those years ago. His mind took him back to that day as they stumbled upon a bench in a shady area, Buck heading off to a nearby stall to buy hot dogs and drinks. Shannon had promised him that one day, when they had children, they’d come here again. Unfortunately, by the time Eddie had welcomed her back into his life, she died and the trip hadn’t happened. But if Eddie was being honest, he was enjoying this day a whole lot more than he ever could have with Shannon.

“You having fun, buddy?” Eddie asked his son who gave an enthusiastic nod.

“Thank you for bringing me and Buck. I can’t wait to go on more rides. Buck always pulls the funniest faces on them.”

Eddie laughed, knowing exactly what Christopher was talking about. Buck had been over playing his facial expressions to make Chris giggle on all the rides and Eddie appreciated it. He also respected the way Christopher would alternate who would come with him on the two person rides, never wanting to make sure either man was left out.

He had some reservations about bringing them both here today, the thought waking him up in the middle of the night. Would this be triggering for the two of them? Especially since the last time they went to an amusement park they got caught up in a tsunami. Those reservations evaporated the second they all hopped on the first ride, Christopher sandwiched between the two men, each of them holding one of his hands, a silent reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

“Yeah I know. Maybe he’s scared and just trying to cover it up?”

“Buck is like you dad, he isn’t scared of anything,” Christopher chuckled.

But Eddie was. These feelings he had for Buck terrified him. He didn’t think he’d fall for someone this hard but he had and it was for his best friend. It scared him, how easy it was for Buck to slot himself into Eddie and Christopher’s life when at any moment he could leave. Eddie wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he lost Buck in any way, the lawsuit proved that. The fighting was a bad way to deal with everything, he knew that. He just wanted to feel pain that wasn’t his heart breaking at the brief loss of best friend.

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes, I hope you know that,” Eddie told Chris.

“I do. But not today!”

“Not today,” Eddie leant down and kissed the top of his head.

“Alright, lunch is served!”

Buck returned, juggling three hot dogs and three drinks. Eddie and Chris thanked him, taking a drink and hot dog each as Buck sat down on the other side of the young boy. Eddie took a minute to send Carla some photos while Buck chatted to Christopher. Within seconds, Carla had replied.

_These are so adorable! But if you want me to believe you two aren’t together it would be better to not send photos of the three of you looking like the cutest little family…_

Eddie let out a short laugh, sending Carla a quick ‘ha’ and then placing his phone in his pocket.

“What’s so funny?” Buck asked as Eddie bit into his hot dog.

“Nothing,” Eddie said, swallowing, “Just sending Carla some photos.”

“We’ll have to remember to get her a little something,” Buck replied, his eyes making their way down to Eddie’s lips. “You uhh, you’ve got a little something.”

Buck reached up to his own face and touching the corner of his mouth.

“Oh.” Eddie’s hand made its way to his face.

“No, other side. Let me.”

Buck leant over, napkin in hand to wipe away ketchup from the corner of Eddie’s lips.

“Better,” Buck smiled, “Who’s the big kid now?”

Eddie was speechless, the intimacy of Buck’s touch (well, his napkin) still lingering on his face.

“Thanks,” Eddie managed to get out, taking a sip of his drink.

“I might send some photos to Maddie, she wanted to see if I really wore the shirt,” Buck said, taking his phone out of his pocket. While there was a few on Eddie’s phone from the day, they had mostly been using Buck’s to take pictures because it was newer and had a better camera.

“She’s gonna love that you did,” Eddie chuckled as Buck swiped through his camera roll.

“I’ll tell her you said it matched my eyes, she’ll like that,” Buck winked.

“Not my fault that it does,” Eddie shrugged, a smile playing on his lips. Buck’s eyes narrowed as he returned his attention back to his phone.

“We’ve taken a lot of photos with the three of us. I should take some more of the two of you so you don’t have my beautiful face in them all,” Buck joked.

“We might have to, seems like your big head will probably be filling the entire frame.”

“Don’t be mean to me Edmundo, not here at the happiest place on earth. Mickey mouse might come kick you out for that,” Buck laughed.

“I could take him.”

“Yeah okay, street fighter, maybe keep your fists to yourself today,” Buck retorted, a grin on his face, “Also, I don’t think you could beat him, he could easily overpower you.”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“Only compared to the mouse. And maybe me.”

“What, you think you could take me?” Eddie asked, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I know I could take you,” Buck said, a fire in his eyes. They locked eyes, neither of them willing to break contact.

“Dad, can we see the Frozen show?”

They both looked down at Christopher, his presence momentarily forgotten in whatever had just happened.

“Of course, let me check the times.”

Eddie took his phone out again to access the app, working out which showing they could make it too. Luckily, there was one in an hour so the trio slowly made their way over to that part of the park. The rest of the afternoon flew by, the three of them continuing to go on rides and attending different shows being held.

Eddie knew Christopher was getting tired, but the boy insisted that they stay for the parade. Buck had suggested that after dinner, they should get a wheelchair for him so he didn’t have to walk anymore and Eddie agreed. They took turns wheeling him through the park to the various shops and attractions they wanted to check out one last time. Christopher picked out some small trinkets for Carla and his abuela while Buck went off to get something for Maddie and the rest of the 118. Once they were done with their shopping, they met up outside the main street store.

“Should we find a place to watch the parade?” Eddie asked and Buck nodded. They made their way through the crowd, eventually find a wheelchair accessibly viewing zone where they stood towards the back for a while; the front row was full of older people in chairs. A few minutes to show time, a woman parked up front turned back to talk to her companion and upon noticing the young boy, she rolled back.

“Please take my spot,” she said, spotting Christopher’s first time visit button, “I’ve seen the parade before, it’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Eddie asked and she smiled.

“Of course, I hope he enjoys it. You two have a beautiful son,” she replied, nodding her head slightly at Christopher. Buck and Eddie exchanged a look, Buck’s mouth opening to reply.

“Uh, thank you,” Eddie said, returning the smile. She gave a small wave and rolled herself a few yards down.

“Edmundo Diaz, what was that?” Buck asked, a half smile playing on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just easier this way,” he replied, echoing Buck’s earlier words.

“I think I’m eligible for joint custody at this point,” Buck joked.

“I actually think Christopher would like that,” Eddie laughed.

“He might prefer it, at least he knows when he comes to mine he’s getting some delicious food.”

“Okay, you know what?” Eddie jokingly asked, “You can walk home.”

“Maybe I’ll stay here, shack up with a princess… or a prince.”

“I didn’t know you were into princes.”

“Hmm, really?” Buck cocked his head, his tongue poking out to wet his lips as he gave Eddie a once over, “Didn’t think I was being secretive about it.”

Eddie was taken back. He was about to ask Buck what he meant but the parade music began to play, Christopher calling out that it was starting.

“We should sit down,” Buck said, nodding to the low gutter in front of Christopher, “We shouldn’t block everyone’s view.”

“Good idea,” Eddie said, making his way around Christopher’s chair to sit in front of him with Buck. Eddie turned back to Christopher, handing him his phone so he could take photos. “Let me know if you need anything, buddy.”

“You know,” Buck nudged Eddie lightly with his elbow, “If we were together, buddy would be our couple name. But with an ie and not a y.”

Eddie could feel himself blush. “You think about our couple name? Even though we aren’t one?”

Buck shrugged, murmuring a maybe under his breath. Eddie looked away, slightly distracted by the first character making its way down the parade route.

“Buck, if you’ve got something to say to me then say it,” Eddie asked, his voice tender. Buck looked away, his teeth catching his bottom lip.

“Please?” Eddie was practically begging. In the bright lights of the parade, Buck began speaking, various colours passing over his face as he looked at his best friend.

“I don’t want to bring the mood down, not after such an amazing day,” he said, a small smile on his face. Eddie’s hand slipped into Buck’s, entwining their fingers. He leant in so their heads were close.

“It’s okay,” Eddie said, his other hand making its way to Buck’s knee to give it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m in love with you,” Buck blurted, “Have been for a long damn time. I thought I could keep it to myself but I can’t, not today. Being here with you and Christopher has made me so happy but it isn’t enough. I want to be more. The whole day I’ve just wanted to be able to hold your hand as we walked around or to kiss you when we were just waiting for things but I can’t. Do you know what you look like when you look at your son? The adoration in your eyes fills my heart with so much love. But it makes me sad too because I know that you and he can never be mine. That as much as we can act like a family and have moments like this, I still feel like an outsider taking part in memories I shouldn’t be making. I’m not enough for you.”

Eddie noticed that the other man was tearing up, struggling to hold it back. He let go of his hand, his arm reaching around to pull Buck closer.

“Hey, look at me,” Eddie said, tilting Buck’s face up with his free hand so they were face to face.

“You. Are. Enough. More than enough, for me and for Christopher,” Eddie looked back at his son, glad that his attention was solely focused on the Disney parade instead of what was happening right in front of him.

“Eddie, I-,”

“No Evan, let me talk. I love you too. So much. The second I saw you I wanted you and that has never happened for me. Took a while for you to warm up to me but I won you over.”

Buck let out a choked laugh as Eddie continued.

“We’ve been through so much these past few years, more than most people. And other than Christopher, you’re the one person who’s got me through it all. I can’t even put into words how much I love you. There’s no need to feel like an outsider, Chris and I are _your_ family. You make me so happy Buck, I hope you know that.”

“You make me happy too,” Buck beamed, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Slowly, they closed the gap between them, Buck’s lips pressing against Eddie’s. It was soft and sweet, Eddie pulling away after a moment and resting his forehead on Buck’s.

“I really do love you,” Eddie said as Buck gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you too,” he said, leaning in closer to Eddie. They sat in silence, watching the rest of the parade head down Main Street. When it was done, Buck jumped up and extended his hand to Eddie to help him up.

“Guess we should get going,” Eddie said, feeling slightly awkward. For a while it seemed like he and Buck were the only two people in the world but the illusion was broken as herds of people starting heading towards the exit gates.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

After dropping off the wheelchair at guest relations, they joined the crowd to leave the park. Christopher was beyond tired, the excitement of a long day had taken its toll on him. Buck offered to carry him and Chris agreed, raising his arms for Buck to pick him up. He did so with ease, Christopher’s small body clinging to him as they headed for the bus zone. Once they were seated on the shuttle bus, Eddie asked Chris what his favourite part of the day was.

“All of it. But probably the parade.”

“I think that was my favourite too,” Eddie agreed, his gaze landing on Buck who was sitting across from him. “What was yours?”

“The parade.”

They shared a small smile, Buck’s knee bumping against Eddie’s. The shuttle ride was short and in no time, they were in Eddie’s truck ready for the ride back to Los Angeles. Eddie put on a Disney playlist, the volume soft in case Christopher wanted to sleep. They were barely on the freeway when Buck looked back to see Christopher had nodded off, the plush wookie he had bought cradled under his arms.

“He’s out like a light,” Buck turned back around to Eddie, “He’s so cute.”

“He really is. You know who else is cute?”

“Who?”

“You,” Eddie chuckled, glancing over at Buck.

“Cute? That’s all you got for me? Not hot or sexy?” he joked and Eddie let out a soft laugh.

“All of the above.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, both men drained after today’s events. Buck’s apartment was ten minutes out of the way from Eddie’s house and despite how tired he was, Eddie didn’t want this day to end.

“How about you stay at mine tonight?” Eddie asked, looking over at Buck who had raised his eyebrow suggestively, “Not like that. You’re coming over tomorrow anyway, might as well stay.”

“I’d like that. Weekend with my two favourite boys? I can’t say no.”

They arrived at the Diaz house shortly after, Eddie lifting Christopher out and trying not to wake him as Buck took their backpacks and souvenir bags. Eddie took Christopher to his room, telling Buck to grab some sweats from his closet to sleep in. He came back to his bedroom, a shirtless Buck perched on the end of the bed.

“You didn’t want a shirt?”

“Nope,” Buck chuckled. He got comfortable as Eddie went to use the bathroom and get changed. He left the bathroom to see Buck had taken the right side of the bed. He looked at home, tucked into Eddie’s bed and scrolling through his phone. He gave Eddie a tired smile, putting his phone down on the bedside table. Eddie slipped under the covers, reaching over for his own phone and unlocking it.

“Should we see Christopher’s parade photography skills?” he asked as Buck curled up next to him.

“Sure,” Buck murmured, the weariness evident in his voice. Eddie scrolled to the start of the parade, flicking through the photos Christopher had taken just hours ago. Surprisingly, he was a good photographer, only the occasional blurry one that Eddie deleted. Midway through, Eddie paused and Buck shifted up a little.

“Is that us?” Buck asked, his hand covering Eddie’s as he angled the phone for a closer look.

“I can’t believe he got that,” Eddie said, admiring the handiwork of his son. The photo depicted the large Cheshire cat and in the bottom half of the frame, surrounded by the soft pink glow of the float was Buck and Eddie sharing their first kiss.

“Does this mean he knows?” Buck asked.

“I don’t know, maybe? Looks like he was just pointing and shooting. Surely he would have said something,” Eddie said, unable to tear his eyes away from the photo.

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow. Can you send that to me?”

“Of course,” Eddie replied, doing just that, “Don’t put that one on Instagram though.”

“I won’t, that one’s for us,” Buck yawned.

Eddie plugged his phone into the charger, turned off his lamp and slipped down into the covers so Buck could comfortably cuddle up to him. They shared one last kiss for the day, to tired for anything more.

“Eddie,” Buck’s voice broke through the silence.

“Yes mi amor?”

“You never bought me a dole whip.”

Eddie couldn’t help it, the laugh came from deep inside him.

“I’m sorry Buck, next time. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“I know you will, goodnight Buck,” Eddie kissed the top of his head as Buck pulled him closer.

“Goodnight Eds.”

And Buck did hold Eddie to it. One year later to be exact, when they spent their anniversary back in Disneyland, Christopher taking a photo of the two of them sharing Buck’s first dole whip. It was decided that the three of them were going to come back every year on this date, because why not celebrate one of the best things that had ever happen to them at the happiest place on earth?


End file.
